This invention relates to toys and more particularly to dolls including a photographic likeness of a person impregnated in the face and/or body of the doll.
It is known to provide a doll which has a photographic image of the face of a person affixed to the doll's face portion such as patent #2,199,049 issued to A. D. Greenburg. This prior art simply affixed a photograph to the face of a doll which can easily be torn off or changed. Also, patent #4,020,586 teaches a sleeve or transparent protective covering for a photograph and is designed for removing and changing the photograph.
Many variations of faces on dolls have been taught as a doll is the largest selling single toy in the world, however, no provision has been made for impregnating in the fabric or construction material the actual photographic likeness, other than by silkscreening, of an individual person which cannot be changed without marring the material of the doll.
One of the reasons for not impregnating the cloth with a photographic likeness in the past is due to the cost of reducing a photograph to multiple silkscreens which has made it impractical to individualize each doll. New technology has now been developed which overcomes this objection.
Also, the prior art shows photographs being used for the face which are fIat and two-dimensional which is un-realistic in appearance when placed on a three dimensional doll.